jabauchufandomcom-20200213-history
Series 3 (Rumors)
This article contains episode summaries for the third series '''of ''Rumors. Taking place five months since the students has gone to prison for the multiple murders of Anonymous' victims.. The first half of the series addresses the issue of the students being in prison for forced murders and Anonymous still managing to make their lives hell, while the second half deals with the consequences of escaping from prison and trying to tell the police everything which has happened while the mysterious Brown Coat stalks the students. The next series is Series 4. Series Summary 'Cast 'Starring' * Amber * Michelle * Richard * Andrew * Melony * Jessica - Melony's Girlfriend/Edie's Victim * Conner * Alice - Drama Friend/Anonymous 2# *Mary - Drama Friend *Mike - Tutor *Jimmy - Richard's Friend *Melvin - Anonymous 3# *Scott - Michelle's Guard Boyfriend 'Main Plot Points' * Multiple flash backs of the six months is shown through out the series: ** Amber is shown to be in the same prison cell as Richard, they discuss things and make up. ** Andrew is starting to become insane and is locked up in an insanity ward where he reveals his dark past of stalking. ** Melony gets constant visits from her girlfriend Jessica, but she never talks to her. This is because (shown in a flashback) it is shown that Jessica reveals her naughty secret of being an FBI agent trying to figure out Conner's suicide. When Melony finally starts talking to Jessica again she tells her everything to do with the new Anonymous and Jessica starts digging around - getting a lead to the small town of Daphne. ** Michelle is still trying to be a successful student and is always at the prison library catching up on work, however she is distracted by a guard and they develop a secret relationship. * In the Summer finale of Series Three Anonymous forces them to escape the prison and stay at a hotel in Daphne, the students are unsure why Anonymous is helping them. * No one in Daphne knows them so the students are again forced by Anonymous to start completely new lives, whilst still getting texts and threats from Anonymous to keep on doing what they're doing, whilst murdering people. * In the series finale, when Jessica recognizes Melony in Daphne and Jessica says she knows who Anonymous is, Anonymous gets angry and tries to kill Melony, this is when Jessica attacks Anonymous (Alice) and phones the FBI. Meanwhile, Amber and Richard and in the hotel. When Richard goes for a jog, this cloaked figure rapes Amber in the hotel bedroom. When the FBI turn up the students explain everything to them, they notice Amber is not there however and rush in to the hotel to discover Amber trying to hang herself with a piece of rope. Notes * Anonymous 2# (Alice) is only featured in the first half of the Series whilst Brown Coat (Melvin/Anonymous 3#) watches the students but does nothing in the second half. * It is later reveled in Series 4 that Anonymous 2# (Alice) helped them escape because Melvin (Anonymous 3#) was threatening to fire and kill her. * Mar, Ed and Edie do not feature in this series. Trivia * Marc Cherry expressed that this series was more of a building up series to Series 4.